clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance (traducido como: "Los fantasmas solo quieren bailar") es una canción cantada por Cadence y la Penguin Band para celebrar La Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2012. Letra en Español y en Ingles Ingles 1: Franky Night falls on a spooky scene Deck the icy halls in black and green As the shadows rise here on Penguin Isle From the darkness there's a distant scream Whoa, that sounds like it's getting closer! Drums are getting louder Bass is getting lower Then the shadows spin You'll be joinin' in But first ya gotta find the keys Franky & Cadence Who knows what is behind that door? Creeping up on the floor Cadence We're not here to freak you out We just came to shake it down Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Flip up your hands The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your igloo Give you chills and party with you Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Flip up your hands The ghosts just wanna dance En Español: Cantando Franky Cae la noche sobre un escenario espeluznante Cubierta los pasillos helados en negro y verde Cuando las sombras se levantan aquí en la Isla Pingüina Desde la oscuridad hay un grito lejano Vaya, eso suena como se esta acercando! Los tambores son cada vez más fuerte El bajo es cada vez menor Luego las sombras giran Tu puedes unirte Pero primero hay que encontrar las llaves Cantando Cadence y Franky ¿Quién sabe lo que hay detrás de esa puerta? Arrastrándose en el suelo Estribillo: Cadence No estamos aquí para asustarte Lo que acemos es arte Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Levanten las manos Los fantasmas sólo quiero bailar Sólo quiero rondar en tu iglú y bailar contigo Darte escalofrios y disfrutar Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Levanten las manos Los fantasmas sólo quiero bailar Curiosidades *El titulo es ingles puede hacer referencia a la cancion Just Wanna Dance. *Es la primera cancion de Cadence y La Penguin Band juntos . *Herbert tenia uno trozo de papel con el dibujo de un solo tachado que hace referencia a la Operación: Apagón. *Herbert tiene el mismo aspecto que en la fiesta empieza ya solo que tenia un trozo de papel en vez de una llave inglesa . *Hay una version para Igloo de esta cancion . *A Petey K y Bob el Bajista se les ve cantar pero no son escuchados , Sin Embargo a Bob , el Bajista si se le escucha. *Los tres pinguinos que estan en el video son los de el comercial de la fiesta de noche de brujas. *Esta es la segunda cancion donde Herbert hace cameo, La primera fue La Fiesta Empieza Ya. *Esta es la tercera cancion de club penguin . *En el segundo 11 se ve una cuadro de Cadence. *Esta es una de las canciones mas populares. *Al final de la primera parte Franky canta que hay que tener 5 llaves para entrar al labotaratorio fantasma lo cual resulto cierto. *El fantasma del logo tiene el bajo de Bob, el Bajista sin embargo no son el mismo. *Esta es la ultima vez que escuchamos a Franky con la misma voz. Galería Logo de Twitter y You Tube.jpg|Logo de la Canción Fantasma-1.png|Un fantasma que sale en el vídeoclip Band f.jpg|los fantasmas de la banda|link=:) ¿¿¿¿¿.png|Herbert en el video Vídeos VídeoClip Cadence y La Penguin Band - ¡Los fantasmas solo quieren bailar! Canción Completa Full Version Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Cortos Animados Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Noche de Brujas